My job at the station!
by Project X
Summary: Jamy Catalyst has done it again. She is now a new intern working for the STARS Alpha team and Wesker has made her his pet while Chris has befriended her. She also meets a few people on the team you mite not know. WeskerxJamy...again.
1. Friends and foes and the deals we make

**"My new job at the station."**

**Chapter 1: Friends and foes.**

"Crap! Opf!" I fell on my back nearly breaking my head open as I tried to put on my new uniform dress pants. "OW!" I yelled getting up quickly realizing what time it was. "Crap crap crap crap crap!" I repeated over and over til I got my black and blue uniform top on. Then I ran into the bathroom and put up my red light locks of brown hair. I then put my black rimmed glasses on scooted them to the back of my emerald eyes. I brushed the tip of my hair to make it poofy as I grabbed my bag and put on my shoes hopping to the door as I looked at my watch and walked out of my small room apartment and headed for the elevator.

I pushed the button and waited a few minutes before it came. I then looked at my watch and saw it was almost 9. I was going to be late for sure, I sighed.

My first day as an intern slash susbstitue member of STARS Alpha team and I was going to be late. I was just gradiauting from High School and I signed up for the internship along with some other girls. But because of my skills and since they needed a susbsitute member for one of Alpha team they gave me a part time job there that started at 9:30.

I got in the elevator and in a few minutes I was out side jogging to the Raccoon city station. It was only a few blocks from my apartment and I needed the excersise. By the time I got there it was almost ten and an unhappy Captain waited for me as I entered the door.

"Jamy Catalyst reporting for duty sir!" I yelled sulating him a bit out of breath.

"Your late Catalyst." He growled being as scary as when I first meant him at the ceminar we had at school.

"Sorry my alarm clock didn't go off and I had extra work to do last night." I explained trying to not look scared by his death glare.

"For college?" He asked surprising me.

"Um...Yes sir." I nodded.

"Where to?" He said and I was a little confused why he wanted to know.

"Um...A Bio-Chemistry and law enforcement college so far, although I'm having a hard time finding a college that majors in both those areas. Why are you asking sir?" I asked as I gave him a hard stare.

"I was just curouis." He stated and ordered me to follow him by waving his hand. I did so and we walked upstairs to the STARS Alpha and Bravo offices. The room was huge as we entered but mainly empty as either people were at the range or later than me. Wesker and Enrico both had private offices at the back and front of the floor, making me wonder where my desk was amongst this chaos. Wesker was about to lead me into his office til a tall man with black spiky hair and a STARS Alpha team uniform came in.

"Sorry I'm late Captain." He said cheerfully.

"As always Redfield." I could hear Wesker growl out but to low for Chris to hear him. "Christopher this is our newest member Catalyst, say hello Catalyst." He said in a monotone way.

"Hello Catalyst." I said making Chris laugh and Wesker death glare me, I shrugged.

"Hi I'm Chris Redfield, Jamy right." Chris said pointing to my name tag.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Nice to meet you Mister Redfield." I said now shaking his hand.

"Please call me Chris." He smiled and I could hear Wesker grind his teeth.

"Okay." I nodded again.

"Alright JC it was nice to meet you but I gotta go, see ya. Captain." After that Chris ran off nearly tripping over everything on his way, he reminded me of a puppy.

"Now that Redfield is out of the way." Wesker said opening his door signaling for me to follow. I did so and sat at the chair next to his desk. He sat behind his desk in the drery lit room and neatly organized office. For a few moments he only stared at me from behind his shades, most would wonder why he wore those but not me since I didn't need my eye wear either but I wore it any way. His Gendo like pose kinda scared me and all I could do was give him a wierd look back. "I have a deal for you Miss Catalyst." He finally said leaning back in his chair.

"I'm listening." I replied copying his movements.

"I have the ability to pull strings Miss Catalyst and you could very well go to the same school I did that majors in both Bio-Chemstry and Law enforcement and on a scholar ship no doubt." He said still in his emoutionless pose.

"But..." I said knowing there was a catch, always was.

"But you must agree to do as I tell you. You will do what I want when I want it, and this will not go on the STARS record or your record, it will be between us." Now I could see an evil smirk playing on his face.

"So basically I'm putting my future in your hands." I said sighing as I knew this was a great honor yet creepy at the same time. I needed the scholar ship because I couldn't pay for college even if I wanted to and I promised my dad on his death bed I'd go to college. "Alright." I said nodding.

"Good." Wesker grinned evily.

And little did I know it that doing as a mad man says is harder then it looks. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, on my first day. "My new job at the station." I sighed inwardly. "I gotta bad feeling about this."

**(Okay guys what did you think? Oh and Val I'm gonna add her in the next chapter, I hope you liked it. Also I'm taking requests and idea's...please?)**


	2. Meet the team!

**Chapter 2: Meet the team.**

"Okay so...I'm done, and just in time for lunch." I said finishing up my work and sitting it aside on my desk that just happen to be outside Wesker's office. I sighed as every one else had already gone to lunch leaving me by myself. I got up and walked to the cafe at the back of the R.P.D. then releaized I had forgotten to bring money to eat on before I entered the room and heard some of the chaos.

"FOREST!" I heard a young girl my age yell. I turned to see a girl with brown straight hair and from the looks of it looked alot like Chris. "You ate my sandwich!" She yelled grabbing the man's shirt raising him up in the air.

"No I didn't!" He yelled back.

"Yes you did!" She said lifting him farther in the air.

"Val!" Chris yelled and she looked over to him. "I have your sandwich right here." He waved a sandwich in the air and she dropped Forest.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Thank you dad." She said sweetly then walked off with Chris.

'Valery Redfield, was most likely who she was. Daughter of Chris and Jill also another young girl who signed up to be an intern for the Summer, most likely to be close to her parents.' I thought as I was familar with all the others who signed up for this but being timid as I was all I did was get a cup of water and stay hidden at the back. But staying hidden never works as Wesker moved to sit beside me and dropped a bag in front of me.

"Whats this?" I asked pointing to the brown paper bag.

"The lunch which aparently you forgot." He said coldly as if he was ice.

Every one began to stare as Wesker was sitting beside me, I hid my face and gave him back the bag. "I'm not hungry today." I lied as my stomach growled. He then pushed it back.

"If you plan to go to college I suggest you eat." He said sternly and people still stared.

"Fine." I grumbled and opened the bag eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwich inside.

"Hey JC!" I heard Chris say and sit down as I wipped my mouth. All of Alpha and Bravo team joined him and sat at my table along with Valery.

"Hey." I said shyly and Wesker elbowed me, I gave him a like What-the-hell look. He looked over at Valery and most likely wanted me to say hi. 'He is SO wierd.' I sighed.

"Hey your one of the other interns right?" Valery asked sitting beside me.

"Yeah, my names Jamy Catalyst." I put out my hand and she shook it.

"My names Valery Redfield but you can call me Val." She introduced herself and seemed pretty cool by my book.

"And this is Barry Burton, My dad Chris, my mom Jill, Rebecca Chambers, Forest, Brad Vickers, Enrico, and Joseph Frost, you seem to already know Captain Wesker." She also introduced me to the team, they seemed like they were family to me, but I wouldn't know I never really had a family.

"Also my little sister Claire is around here some where." Chris said rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys sure know how to make a girl feel welcome, but I really need to get back to work." I said throwing away the sack Wesker gave me.

"Hey!" Val came up behind me before I left.

"Mmm?" I looked back at her.

"You wanna hang out later, you know just the interns and beat up Forest and Frost?" She asked smiling.

"Oh...I..." I was a bit stunned by her freindlyness but I really had nothing better to do. "Sure." I nodded.

"Alright!" She yelled. "After work we all meet up at 'Jack's Place' the cafe down the street." She informed me.

"Okay." I said smiling back at her as she went and sat back beside her father. 'She sure is spunky and nice.' I thought, 'She reminds me of Neala.' And when I thought about my dead friend I couldn't help but not pay attention to where I was going down the hall.

"Opf!" I ran smack dab into some one who was carrying an arm full of papers. "Oh crap! I'm sorry!" I said as the papers went every where.

"Thats alright I got it." The girl said as she picked up the papers and I helped her. "Its not your fault I'm carrying this any way, if the Captain would got off his lazy but I wouldn't have to carry copies every where." She explained flipping her dark brown hair back to reveal her brown eyes and expressed destain for Wesker with one look.

"Yeah I know how you feel." I sighed giving her the last of the papers as we stood up. "I'm the new intern Jamy Catalyst by the way." I introduced myself.

"Audrey Fagan. I'm one of the interns here too." She replied.

"Well its nice to meet you Fagan." I said still feeling shy.

"Please don't call me that, thats what The Captain calls me, just Audrey okay." She said giving me a friendly smile.

"Okay." I nodded. "Um hey do you know Valery?" I asked.

"Yeah." Audrey nodded.

"So you know about Jack's place?" I asked.

"Yeah thats where me and my boyfriend Jack Krauser go to hang out along with Val and her Boyfriend Vince (Aka Maskless HUNK). You joining us tonight?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah I guess." I answered.

"Good." She said and with out another word started walking down the hall again.

'So thats Audrey Fagan and Valery Refield, Mmmmm I guess I got some new friends today.' I thought as I went back to my desk and worked on some papers.

**(EcoSeeker: Audrey Fagan and Biohazardious Fears: Valery Redfield, I hope you guys like what I did. Please don't hit me...by the way I really am that shy in real life. )**


	3. The Shower scene

**Chapter 3: The shower scene.**

It was 10:00 now and I was ready to clock out. I had done my fair share of work on my first day and talked to plenty of people and ready for a good scotch. I picked up my things and decided I wanted to take a shower before I left for Jack's Place, since I was the only single intern. Every one else had already either gone home or left for the hang out, I was glad since I was really shy about my body. I was still a virgin after all and a loner during school with only one friend all my years. So thats just how I was, always alone.

I walked down stairs to the locker room and took off my clothes as I sat my bag down and had a change of clothes in it. I took my redish brown hair down last and sat my glasses on the bench beside my bag.

The water was cold as it washed over my head but it got warmer as it continued down. I felt so bare standing out in the open my arms around my D cup breasts which I wasn't to proud of by the way. I was always more like a guy than a girl, I loved guns and fighting and hated dresses and barbie dolls. I could always beat the guys at thier own sport, I guess thats why I never got my first kiss or even so much as a hug from guys.

I sighed, these were not the thoughts I should be having. Really I should be thinking about my work instead. My father sure would be worried about me right now...if he were still alive and Neala too.

After that I finished washing my hair and was grabbing the soap when I felt hands wrap around my waist. My reflexes had me whirl around but who ever it was had a grip like steel.

"Calm down Catalyst." His cold voice nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Oh its just you Captain...OH CAPTAIN!" I let my breath out only to releaize I was still nude. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to cover my form.

"Admiring my new trophy Miss Catalyst." He purred making chills go down my spin.

"Captain!" I yelled still trying to get away.

"Were off hours Catalyst so relax." He said lowering his arms from my waist.

"I will not relax! I'm nude and my Captain is holding on to me!" I yelled backing away from him and into...a wall. 'Crap!'

Wesker grinned as he took off his shirt and started taking off his clothes.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked looking away or trying to.

"I need a shower, do you have a problem with that?" He asked in a more sarcastic tone showing he did have a bit of emotion in him.

"No but there's a MEN'S locker room just down the hall, can't you do it there?" I asked still covering my body and quickly grabbing a towel.

"Yes but there is something thats in here that isn't there." He said taking off the last of his clothes.

"Yeah what?" I asked looking away as I drapped a towel over me. I felt has hands on me again and he pulled the towel away from me in one go, then lowered his head to my shoulder.

"You." He whispered his breath all over my neck.

"Remind me never to shower here again." I mumbled trying to get away but still failing.

"You mite change your mind about that." He said dragging me back to the hot shower. He turned me around so I was looking at him as the water fell on both of us. His hair was losing the gel thanks to the water and his glasses were no longer on him so now you could see his ice blue eyes showing making me freeze. I could feel his nude body against mine as he pulled me closer then sunk his lips to mine having his tongue rolling in my mouth. I was shocked but some how expected this from him after the deal we made. The kiss was hot and demanding as if he needed IT and needed IT now! But I was the type that wanted to wait til marriage but he over powered me so easily with just one kiss, but that didn't mean I wouldn't give up. As his tongue went deeper into my mouth almost making me gag, I bit it making him buck back and stare at me. I thought he was angry but the smile he gave off showed me I was wrong. "So is that how you wish to play this?Mmmmm good." He purred once again sending chills down my body. He tightly put both hands behind me and drew me as close to his body as he could, incaging me as he pushed me against the wall sending his sex into mine painfully.

"Gah!" I gritted my teeth and tried to push him off but instead he pushed in even harder.

"You do remember you must do as I say, don't you Catalyst?" He asked putting his hand on my chin making me look at his ice blue eyes.

"Yes, but why this?" I asked back with a hoarse voice. I wasn't hurt or scared just a little surprised, I kinda felt bad that I couldn't wait til marriage too. But I remained strong as I always have.

"Becuase I don't let a good woman go to waste." He said pushing in again making me feel shocks through out my body making me moan.

"Thats not it, you just wanted to test how far you could go." I stated and didn't ask.

"True." He whispered grabbing my but and pushing me forward like a puppet on strings he played me and I hated it. But it felt...so good.

"Bite me." I said finally giving in putting my hands around his neck letting my head fall back.

"As you wish." He said purring and started biting my neck sharply. I gave a sign that I enjoyed it and pushed myself to him making him bit harder.

"Aaaahhhhh." I gave a loud moan off as I reached my climax and started sweating and getting tired. Wesker then released me from his loins and carried me over to the shower. He knew I could barely move as my limbs were numb from the shocks going down my spin. He took the soap and gently washed me and himself then let the water soak me. After that he sat me on the bench and threw me a towel.

"Did I change your mind?" He asked grabbing clothes he had sat on the bench and started putting them on.

"Yea." I nodded and dried off. "But don't expect me to be so submissive next time." I said and put on my bra then felt him turn me around and give me one last kiss before he left the room only saying...

"I like a challenge." And he left.

I let the breath I was holding in out and put on all my clothes, but I had nothing to hid the hickey on my neck. I sighed looking in the mirror as I put my glasses on, you could only see one of the four hickeys he had given me because of my shirt collar. It wasn't that bad, I thought then finally took my bag and left the STARS locker room heading to the cafe Jack's Place to meet up with Val and Audrey. "What a first day." I said right as I left the R.P.D. building.

**(And thats my first thing of JamyxWesker, I hope it was lemon enough for you.)**


	4. The Hang out and my past

**Chapter 4: The Hang out.**

It only took me a few minutes to get to Jack's Place as it was down the street from the station. I caught a few people looking at my hickey but none of the stares had evil intentions behind them. When I walked into the place the first thing that caught my eye was Audrey kissing a 5.9' cammando with a red beret and huge arms. The kiss seemed pretty loving although the fact that the guy was pushing her against the bar as she sat on a stool meant he was in the mood too, I guessed.

After that I actually looked around the place and saw it was a mixsture of a 70's resturant and a classy bar. There were booths and stools, drunk guys and family's having dinner.

Val was sitting in a booth with a handsome guy in a combat suit and having a pretty good time with him too. They were laughing about something.

I then strood up to the bar and ordered a scotch, the guy asked for ID as I only looked 15. I gave him some and he handed me the drink winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! When did you get here?" Val asked now sitting beside me.

"Um...a few seconds ago." I replied sipping my scotch.

"Well hey I want you to meet Vince." Val said pointing to the guy in the combat suit behind her. "He's a member of H.U.N.K." She explained.

"Well that makes sense." I mumbled.

"Hey Audrey!" Val then walked over to her friend and the tall man walked over to me.

"I'm Krauser Audrey's boyfriend." He introduced himself and nearly crushed my hand when he shook it. "Nice hickey."

"Um...thanks." I said putting my hand back on my drink.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Audrey asked coming over to where now Vince or Hunk sat along with Krauser and Val.

"Um..." My face grew red and I really didn't wanna tell them. "Just a guy ya know." I replied shyly.

"So you trying to protect him from all the jealous guys out there?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Uh...yeah sure." I said not knowing he was joking.

"Well Audrey its getting late, I gotta go." Krauser said getting up and kissing Audrey one last time.

"Same here Val." Hunk said to Valery and he kissed her good bye too.

Both girls than sat back beside me and ordered ice cream and a drink. Aparently this place had the best ice cream in town.

"So how was your first day?" Val asked licking her cone.

"Interesting." I replied finishing my sctoch.

"Why'd you sign up to become an intern?" Audrey asked doing the same as Val.

"For college credit." I answered then decided it was time for me to go.

"You know you seem pretty lonely." Val stated right before I stood up.

"Well I'm kinda on my own in this big world. My father died a few years ago, I never knew my mother, and my only friend died in cross fire of a gang fight." I said hoping that would answer their curouis strick.

"Well hey if you ever need anything I'd be happy to help." Val offered getting up beside me.

"Same here." Audrey replied.

"Thanks guys but if I can't do things on my own now I never will be able to." I said walking out the door before they could say another word to me.

**(Sad I know but don't worry the three friends grow closer...while pulling pranks on Wesker and Frost...hehehehehehe I feel like stealing glasses. Hey EcoSeeker, Fears I didn't go overboard did I...if so I'm sworry, chocolate?)**


	5. Meet Mary

**Chapter 5:** **Meet Mary.**

"Opf! Ow!" I yelled as I fell on my head again trying to get on my pants. "I'm gonna be late again!" I yelled cursing my alarm clock and wishing I would remember to buy a new one. Quickly I got dressed put my hair back up and ran to the elevator and then outside. I had to run today instead of jog since I had been told I was suppose to be at the shooting range at 9 on the dot. Captain Wesker was going to have my hid...again. 'Shesh whats with the agains today?' I asked as I turned a sharp coner. And ran smack dab into some one...again.

"Ah! Crap I'm sorry." I said helping the dirty blonde girl up as I had knocked her down.

"Thats okay." She said rubbing her head, she was wearing a black Linkin Park shirt under a STARS Alpha team medic uniform.

"Hey! Are you the new medic Mary Harrison?" I asked pointing to her uniform.

"Yeah and you must be the part time member of Alpha team, Jamy." Mary said shaking my hand. "Sorry I wasn't there to greet you yesterday, I had some errands to run for Becca." She explained.

"Thats okay I was busy on my first day." I said my mind wondering to what the 'over lord' would want me to do today.

"Wanna walk to the station together?"Mary asked catching me off guard.

"Yeah sure." I nodded.

And me and Mary walked quietly to the station, when we got there I told her I had to go to the shooting range and I waved good bye saying I'd see her again during lunch. I could see Audrey and Val talking in the copy machine room as I passed by and then Chris talking to Claire as I went through the lunch room. The shooting range was outside and as I walked in I grabbed a 9 Milli Meter from the gun closet and grabbed my gear to cover my ears and eyes. I must have been exteremly late or this was some kind of trick. I didn't care I enjoyed the lone time and shrugged as I relaxed my shoulders and aimed my gun.

I took 4 shots all 4 to the head but only slightly missing once. I knew my way around fire arms since hunting was my dad's favorite pass time and he loved bringing me into it, thats how we bonded, killing things.

"Nice work." I heard Chris say and I saw the rest of Alpha team including Mary behind him messing with certain guns. Then I spotted Wesker loading a Samuri Edge and my heart thumped, I had no feelings for him but still.

"Thanks." I nodded and looked at the shells in my gun. "Do we have any ammo packs around here?" I asked.

"Yeah in the closet." He informed me and I nodded in thanks. After that Chris went to talk to Jill and Mary came to shoot beside me.

"Hey small world eh?" She said jokingly.

"Yeah." I nodded and looked at the glock in her hands.

"You like smaller guns?" I asked she shook her head putting her safetly glasses on.

"No but this is whats given to the medic, it sucks I know but I live with it." She explained picking up her ear covers.

"So being a medic different from being a normal cop?" I asked as I reloaded my gun.

"Kinda only with the little things though." She answered then added. "Have you meant Audrey and Val yet?"

"Yeah I meant their boyfriends too." I laughed clicking the gun back.

"You seem pretty good with a gun for just a substitute member and intern." She stated.

"Yeah well I grew up with guns." I said turning to the range and taking a few shots. She did the same.

"So you wanna eat together during lunch, I'll get Vickers to pay." She said tossing her dirty blonde long slender hair back.

"Sounds good." I smiled and thought maybe I should let loose and enjoy my time with my new friends and apologize to them.

"Great!" She shouted then finished up her training and put up her gun. "You coming?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I'm gonna shoot some more." I said and she nodded then left. I looked around then gulped when I releaized Wesker was the only one left. Every one else went back to the office but I decided to tune him out and started shooting. I wanted to try another gun so I grabbed a revolver and flicked it open to see it was already loaded. I tried using one hand to shoot but there was a slight kick so I put both hands on it til I felt HIS breath on my neck. "Go away." I said shooting the gun. But then I felt Wesker pinch my but causing me to shoot out a light above me. "Frick! Don't do that!" I yelled turning to him, he was grinning pissing me off.

"Calm down Catalyst I simply wanted to inform you that I wish to invite you to dinner." He said in his calm demenar.

I had to do a double take when he said that,"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Friday night at 9." He informed me then left, most likely he already knew where I lived...thats not creepy.

I rolled my eyes and decided that I was done for the day and needed to see what paper work I had for the day and see how Audrey was handling paper duty and Val not killing Forest. I sighed did I really fit in this world, I had to admit I liked it...I really did.

**(InuInuLoveLove: Mary Harrison, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...Next chapter there will be pranks.)**


	6. This is how we play

**Chapter 6: This is how we play.**

"Lunch time finally." I breathed finishing my work. I stacked the papers to my desk and stood up grabbing my bag. Today every one told me the team was going out to eat for lunch...Wesker along with that. Today I didn't forget my wallet or where I was going so I took off. Every body went to a place called Plaza. I heard it was cool but I had no idea it was for Val's birthday. Mary had told me ealier and I felt like an idiot for not getting her anything. I decided I would just give her a twenty and wish her happy birthday.

I walked all the way to Plaza but it was farther then I thought, but I was in shape so it wasn't a big deal.

I walked into the Plaza and was surprised it was a quiet place and really nice. Everything was a dark red color or black and the booths were large enough to hold a great number of people. I spotted Wesker first as he stood out amongst them , then Audrey, Mary, and Val were seated together at another table near Alpha and Bravo. Something in my gut twisted and I wanted to walk away afraid I would say something stupid but I was spotted before I could leave.

"Catalyst, what are you doing?" I heard Wesker ask as he snuck up behind me.

'Damn him for being part ninja!' I thought then turned around. "Um...deciding I can't talk to people...goodbye." I said turning to leave but he grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"If I must be here then you must be here. I would suggest if you wish to be in law enforcement to get over your fear of people." He said coldly dragging me back to the table.

'But I don't wanna!' Was what I wanted to say but instead I took a deep breath and found myself planted at Val's table. She gave me an odd look.

"Um...He had to drag me back." Was all I could say and she shrugged. Wesker sat at the booth beside me and looked distant. He was like me I guessed not a people person, which in turn explains why I feel slightly at ease around him.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Jill asked her daughter and in turn Val gave her a look.

"Mom!" She sounded like the normal teenager and Jill sounded like the normal parent.

"So Jamy you never did tell us who your guy was?" Audrey asked turning the subject from the rebellious Val over to me.

"I...I...Um ...he." I knew my face was red again and that I was sweating, if a gun was to my head I could be doing better.

"You can tell them Catalyst." I heard him behind me and I felt him turn my head and kiss me right there in front of the three...hell infront of all of STARS! My face was crimson as he pulled away and sat down again stone cold as usual. Chris was giving off a What-the-hell look and Jill was staring at Wesker and every one else stared wide eyed at me. 'You bastard you made it worse!' I yelled in my head as I wanted to sink under the table.

"So the truth comes out, hahahaha never figured you for the type Wesker." I heard Krauser as he walked in and gave a death glare to Wesker, the tension proved they didn't like each other and he sat next to Audrey and cudled her possessivly.

"Me neither." I could hear Chris grumble.

"Um...well hey I gotta go. But here." I handed Val a twenty. "Happy Birthday." I said and Mary stopped me this time.

"Hey come on its a party lighten up, your even worse then The Wall over there." She pointed to Wesker who scoffed but only I caught the action.

"Alright, I'm sorry its just I'm really shy." I said sitting back down. "Maybe a round would help." I sighed and looked at the drinks. "A dacari sounds good." I said.

"I think I'll take a beer." Krauser said not even lifting his hands from Audrey.

"This is kinda boring." Val muttered.

"Agreed." I commented.

"Anybody up for getting drunk?" Frost asked walking up to us and Val jumped him and beat the crap out of him then Chris did the same.

"Even though he's an idiot I agree with that plan." Val said sitting down.

"Sounds fun." Audrey nodded.

"Not me I gotta drive home." Mary said shaking her head.

"I'm up for it." I chimmed in.

And in about 30 minutes after a random sortment of drinks guys were hitting on guys, girls were going crazy, and me and Wesker, since Mary forgot about what she said were the only ones not drunk even though I had a few. I was tipsy yeah and I know Wesker took notice to that, which scared me.

"Okay! I'm going home with Krauser good night!" Audrey yelled as Krauser carried her out bridal style. Then 5 minutes later Hunk came and got Val to say Happy Birthday in his own way, leaving Mary to hit on Enrico who was enjoying her company. I sighed, I can't even enjoy myself drunk.

"Hey Wesker! How about you tell me why your hitting on the new intern! She's like 20 years younger than you...man." Chris asked in a drunken slur as he leaned on Wesker making Wesker cringe. "You know your pretty hot ...I.." And before Chris could say another word Jill came and saved him getting them both a cab.

I stood up slowly as I felt the room moving, "Hey Mary I'm going home!" I yelled and she nodded almost making out with Enrico in the back booth.

As I reached the door I felt something pick me up making me dizzy, "Wha?" I looked to see Wesker had picked me up and was carrying me to his car. "Where are we going?" I asked kinda leaning on his shoulder.

"To my home Catalyst." He answered.

At that moment I couldn't connect the dots and falling asleep in his arms wasn't good either as when I woke up I was handcuffed to a bed in lacy underwear wondering what the heck just happened. "Dear god I'm hating this week."

**(Okay Audrey, Mary, Val I hope you guys were okay with what happened...Cause I really hate to go over board.)**


	7. Dangerous Games

**(YEAH! I'm glad you guys like this SOOOOOO much! I was scared it was gonna suck but now I got BIG plans for it...muhahahahahaha *Cough cough* sorry I don't usualy evil laugh thought it fit though.)**

**Chapter 7: Dangerous Games.**

"Okay number 1, why am I wearing lacy underwear...Oh yeah I had that on already, I don't really keep a good eye on my stuff, espeacially on laundry day. Number 2..." I was thinking out loud and 2 was about the handcuffs, I easily slid out of them and sat up on the bed looking at the under wear that I must have taken from a hooker after I lost my own during laundry day, we swapped clothes and I never got my favorite 'Three Days Grace' shirt back, Oh how I hate laundry day. I shook my head as I started to become unfocused which happened...alot. "Okay number 3, where the bloody hell am I and where are my clothes?" I asked myself looking around. I remembered I had gotten dizzy and Captain Wesker told me he was taking me to his place...that bastard! Finally I found my clothes at the edge of the bed and put them on. They smelled of alchol but I didn't care. After that I dragged myself out of the room where I was at a staircase, 'this is a nice place for a cop.' I thought as I continued walking and ended up in the living room.

"Catalyst." I heard his voice from behind me as I neared a kitchen. "Welcome back to the realm of the living." He almost joked.

'I yi yi now he has a sense of humor, bloody good timing.' I nearly face palmed myself thinking about that. "Why did you handcuff me to your bed?" I asked turning around to see Wesker with only blue jeans on, his hair wasn't gelled back, and his eyes were as clear as day. He had muscles on all parts of his seeable body, he was freakin HOT!

"It was easier to get your clothes off that way, although I aplogise I forgot to take them off of you so you could sleep. But it seems escaping handcuffs is another of your many talents." He explained his panther like purring voice nearly numbing my ear and making me wet.

"Right well I need to go home, tomorrows Friday and I don't want to be late." I said looking for the door.

"As you wish." He said showing me to the door. "Good night Miss Catalyst and keep a good grip on you fire arm, crime roams the streets more every night." He said trying to scare me into staying.

"Yeah well I'm a pretty good shot and my CQC isn't half bad either." I said almost forgetting that I carried my 9 Milli Meter Soviet handgun with me every where. My father gave it to me and I carried it ever since, its almost like putting my keys in my pocket, I never forget to but sometimes I don't realize I do. "See ya Captain." I saluted before his arms brought me into a kiss then shut the door behind him. "He is one strange man." I said before walking home. I already knew where I was just by standing outside, reason being was the huge Umbrella building in the center of town leading my way like the north star. It was hard to miss, my father had worked for Umbrella up until he retired then died slowly after, I blamed Umbrella for his death sometimes but I knew it wasn't there fault. I sighed once again thinking about my father made me sad, but I lived with it.

My watch showed it was 1 in the morning before I got back to my small apartment, I took off my clothes, took a shower, and laid out my clean uniform for in the morning. I didn't get any sleep that night though due to Wesker's body being in my mind keeping me awake, 'he did this on purpose and I know it!' I thought then got dressed and left as by the time I looked at the clock it was 7 and I had early shift today.

I walked into the STARS office and thanked my lucky stars themselves the Captain wasn't there. I had some paper work to finish and start. I made myself a cup of sugar filled coffee in the lounge before I made some copies and began my work.

"HEY BRAD!" I heard Mary yell but didn't see her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Then I saw Chicken Heart Vickers run past my desk with Mary chasing after him. Only did I find out later that Mary liked Brad instead of Enrico, she aplogized to the Bravo team captain and he didn't care, as usual he was a ladies man. Meaning that every Stars intern slash under paid officer had a boyfriend, surprisingly even including me.

I sighed and went back to work when I spotted Val and Audrey come in. The two had the same shift hour so they car pooled alot and I heard they lived close by each other as well. Sometimes Audrey's older sister, Alexis would give them both a ride if neither had thier car. Val, Audrey, Mary, and I all did basically the same thing, although I heard some one was gonna get promoted soon, not me of course since I had only been here a week. Most likely Val as she has been working here the longest due to her parents getting her the job. I wondered how both thier nights went, hopfully better than mine. But I would ask during lunch as now I was busy with work.

As lunch time pulled around I was still busy and Wesker was keeping his distant yet pedo like eye on me. I knew he was told to by Irons, whom I already dispised as he was an old prick, to. So I couldn't blame him, although thinking about the date he had asked me on tonight was a bit nerve racking. The man was strange and kinda sorta raped me in the shower on my first day! I looked at his file in the R.P.D. data banks and it was skechty and also the fact he owned a two story house on his pay check didn't help my suspcouins. But he was hot, easily turned me on, and I would be out of here with a scholar ship by the end of the month if I played my cards right.

After I filled out my last copied report I got up and shut down my computer as after lunch I would be doing some more range shooting.

Today the cafe at the back of the R.P.D. building was full. And as I walked in the crowd that had been laughing and yelling stopped and every one had stopped to look at me. It scared the crap out of me and I decided I wasn't hungry and went and hid under my desk instead.

"What are you doing?" I heard Mary and she leaned under my desk. "Pulling a Vickers?" She asked.

"Um...I...People were staring at me and I don't like to be stared at." I mumbled trembling under my desk.

"Its because the rumor going around about you and Wesker, every female and male member of STARS are jealous of you." She explained sitting beside me under my desk.

"Jealous of what? One date and a *cough shower *cough*? Thats rediculas!" I said folding my arms.

"Shower? What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head.

"Well...don't tell any body but after my first day I went to take a shower, he showed up and we had shower sex." I explained making her give me a funny look.

"Yikes, he is scary. To even get you to have sex with him, and in the shower no doubt." She shook her head.

"Yeah well it was kinda enjoyable." I mumbled.

"I wouldn't doubt that." She answered back. "But look you shouldn't worry about what others think, come on! Lets go have some of the chocolate cake thier serving today." Mary said getting out from under the desk and offering her hand.

"Chocolate cake sounds good." I commented and took her hand getting up.

"Hey what are you guys doing in here?" I heard Audrey ask as her and Val walked up to us.

"Hiding under a desk." I replied.

"Helping her get out from under the desk." Mary added.

"Well come on you guys are gonna miss the chocolate cake if you don't..." And before Val could finish her sentence an alarm went off.

"CRAP!" Both me and Mary yelled in unison.

_"All Alpha team members are to go directly to the debreifing room...NOW!"_ I heard Wesker yell over the intercom.

"Save us some chocolate cake will ya?" I asked.

"Will do!" Valery yelled as me and Mary took off to the debreifing room.


	8. Dangerous Games, part 2

**Chapter 8: Dangerous Games, part 2. **

Mary and I had run back to the debreifing room where all of Alpha team waited for us and Wesker. We took a seat and Wesker walked in only seconds later.

"Cannibalistic murders have started to appear all over Raccoon City, as all of you may know. Today a gang of these killers have been spotted all over down town, they are on a rampage and must be stopped. Every one will form into teams and investigate and capture as many of these men as you can." Wesker explained as he paced the room. "Chris and Jill are team 1, Frost and Forest are team 2, Vickers will be team 3 using a helicopter to keep an eye on us, I will be team 4, and Catalyst and Harrison will be team 5. I suggest you all quickly get changed into your tactical gear and get moving!" Wesker barked out commands and we followed.

It took me a total of 3 minutes to change into my tactical gear and hoelster my much larger gun, my M5 military grade MSG, on my back. I let Mary drive as we got into our STARS cruiser.

"I got your back!" I yelled happy to have my baby with me. "Usualy on such ocassions I'd grab a S.A.S. grade Striker shot gun but I wanted to try out this baby." I explained messing with the vision on my gun, on safety of course.

"It sucks being a medic! Go out to the field all you still get is a freakin Glock!" Mary whined as she quickly drove us down town.

"Wait! Stop here!" I yelled forcing her to put on the brake. I had a gut feeling that I saw something moving in the sewer drain.

"What? Did you see something?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Follow me." I said getting out of the car and walking into the sewer system opening that just happened to be near the station, which was down town. We came to a large area before I thought we should go back. Mary was keeping her eyes peeled behind me and I was keeping my eyes peeled all other 3 directions.

"Ssshhh. Did you hear that?" Mary asked me looking around.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"That!" She yelled and all of a sudden we were surrounded by deformed people with blood and loose flesh all over them.

"This looks like the T virus!" Both Mary and I releaized as both our father's had worked for Umbrella and we had seen pictures of such things. Although we were against it we had no such power or will to tell others of such a thing. We knew it would be to dangerous.

"Mary! Close your eyes!" I yelled and she did so. I threw a flash gernade I had on my belt loop and grabbed her arm running past the dazed zombies. We ran for a while then finally stopped to catch our breath. "You got good listening skills." I said standing up and bringing out my M5.

"Thanks, you got quick reflexes." She said taking out her glock.

"Thanks." I said scooping out our new area. "Brad won't be much help for us down here. Damn! I knew I should have picked up a radio before we left." I said hitting myself on the head.

"Hey its not your fault you didn't know we'd get surounded by zombies." Mary said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah...but Harrison you got to promise me you won't tell any one you know about these being T-virus zombies, okay?" I asked turning to her.

She looked down and then gave me a sad look with her deep blue eyes, she must have been thinking about her family. "Okay." She nodded her words almost a near whisper.

"Good, now to think of a plan. Those zombies aren't Crimson's, which I know that because one of my friends in Highschool was an Umbrella intern who couldn't keep thier mouths shut, but nobody but me believed them, so thier not fast. We should have a few minutes to think of a plan." I rubbed my chin and looked at the two pillars above us. "Got any Miliatary Grade explosives, C4, C3, TNT, Plastique?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Got moldable C4." She said making me smile. "Back at home, don't ask why." I then looked down again.

"Okay then were gonna have to improvise. I'll set up a string trap." I said grabbing a few gernades I had.

"A string trap?" Mary asked kneeling beside me.

"Yeah back in my Army days I..." Mary looked at me surprised.

"You were in the ARMY?" She asked.

"Yeah, when I turned 15 my dad died and I had no family so I was sent to a 'home' but because of my bad behavior and violent streek I was sent to boot camp where I was then sent to a Speacial Ops training core then sent to the field, that lasting a total of three years before I came back to Raccoon City to finish HighSchool. I'm really wierd like that, any who. Back in my Army days I was trained how to improvise on the field. A string trap is created by looping a metalic string through the pulls of a gernade, when some one walks into the string it will pull all of the gernades and set off a huge explosion. Got it?" I explained pulling out some string and wire from my side pouch and looping it through the pulls of the gernade. Then I tied both ends onto two sticks that I stood up using the dirt on the ground.

"Cool." Mary remarked as I finished the trap and stood up.

"That should do the trick, now all we need to do...IS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I yelled picking up my M5 and running the other direction of the trap. Mary kept my pace and just as we found a man hole to climb to we heard a huge BOOM and I could feel the after shock coming our way. "Hurry!" I yelled to Mary as she climbed up the ladder, and just in time both of us laid on our backs breathing air as the shock wave went under us.

"WERE ALIVE!" Mary yelled looking at the sun.

"Yeah kid we sure are, Yippe Ki Yeah Mother Fuckers, Yippe Ki Freakin Yeah." I quoted my favorite Die Hard movie as I stood up. We were now in Down Town where everything was normal and peachy, I saw no sign of Alpha team what so ever though. "Where the hell is Wesker?" I asked Mary looking around, she shrugged.

"I don't know, they should be here." She stated.

"Somethings up. We better get back to the station." I said running up the street and right into our STARS cruiser. This time I drove and we got to the station quickly. We both ran in and saw only a few of Bravo team lingering around, no Alpha. Irons was waiting outside Wesker's office and ran up to me and Mary when he spotted us.

"Harrison! Catalyst! How are you two here?" He yelled making me wanna shoot him.

"We came back from our mission sir." I stated. "Where is every one else?" I asked.

"All of Alpha team have been kidnapped by terriosts! While you and Harrison were out of radio transmission, where the hell were you?" He explained.

"In the sewer taking care of the canibal muderers, sir." There was a hitch in my voice as I explained. 'Chris,Jill,Vickers,Frost,Forest,and...Wesker...I guess this means our date is off then.'

"Alright Catalyst! Go file your report!" He yelled spitting in my face.

"What about Alpha team sir?" I asked.

"Bravo will take care of that, now do as your told!" Irons said before walking off.

"Brad." I heard Mary whisper.

"Its okay Mary, were gonna rescue Brad and all the rest of Alpha team wiether or not we have premission." I said slandering Irons, 'screw him! If Bravo goes in they'll get captured to!'.

"Just the two of us?" She asked.

"No, were gonna ask a few friends to help us." I said grinning thinking of the only two other people I trust.


	9. Dangerous Games, part 3

**Chapter 9: Dangerous Games, part 3.**

"Mary I need you to keep this a secert okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Good, now go home and get some sleep, tomorrows a big day." I said and we both did so.

I was planning to inform Val and Audrey on my plans as they already knew what hapened and Val was heart broken and decided to stay at Audrey's for the night. Tonight since I knew sleep would not claim me I decided to formulate a plan.

First I would get the needed information about this terrriost unit from Enrico, then I would gather my team and plot a course to where we needed to go and get the stuff we needed and rescue all of Alpha team even before Bravo could do anything about it.

My plan had holes yeah, but just like my plans in the field I would fill those holes with dirt I'd find on the way.

The morning came, I showered, dressed, and headed for the station. When I got there Enrico was already in his office, all I had to do was knock.

"Come in." Enrico replied to my knock and I came in with a swagger.

"Captain, I need to know about the terriost unit that kidnapped Alpha team." I explained sitting down at his desk.

"Don't worry about that Catalyst, Bravo has already been given the case. Just count yourself lucky you didn't end up with them." He said going back to his work.

This was the moment the swagger was for, I would need charm to pull this off...if I even had charm. I sat on top of his desk and started twirling Enrico's hair, "I really need that information Enrico, I would be so greatful if you gave it to me." I said seductivly.

"Um...I...Okay." Some how my charm worked as Enrico blushed and handed me the file I needed.

"Thank you." I said kissing him on the head and getting out of his office.

I sat at my desk reading the file and waiting for my team, it was a few minutes before Mary arrived and she waited at my desk beside me, then Val and Audrey came in together.

"Redfield! Fagan!" I yellled walking up to them. They both gave me a look and I smiled. "I got a mission for you two." I explained and signaled for them to follow me to the debreifing room.

After we all got comfortable I stood ready to debreif."Okay you guys know about Alpha team being kidnapped and that Bravo team as been asigned to the case, well I believe if Bravo team goes in all they'll do is get themselves captured, espeacially when going by prodacal." I explained pacing back in forth in front of the three. "So I've decided to make an elite team to go in Speacial Ops style and rescue Alpha team."

"Us?" Audrey asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "Valery, you've worked beside your parents since you were 14. You have good stamina and are incredibly strong. Fagan you've worked as a covert cop before and are quick and calculating. Mary your good listening skills and first aid skills are the best I'v ever seen." I said pointing out what every one brought to the table of this team.

"What about you?" Val asked.

"Experience, thats what I have. I've done stuff like this since I was born. So now that I've explained let me tell you about what were going up against." I pulled out the file. "They call themselves Anti-Stars. They consist of almost every thug ever arrested and are lead by a guy named Alex, a brilliant guy whos been a crime boss since he could walk. Thier base is in the Arcklay mountains. We will use the STARS tactical truck to get there, but walk most of the way for sneaking measures." I then closed the file and paced again. "So I suggest you all grab your gear and meet me outside in a few minutes." I said going to the door now.

"So wait were just gonna steal police property and go rescue Alpha team?" Audrey said standing up.

"Yeah basically. I know I'll be fired for this but who gives a crap if I am or not." I said smiling. "You with me or not?" I asked.

Mary, Val, and Audrey all looked at each other then turned to me, "HELLS YEAH!" They all yelled smiling.

"Good, now hurry before Irons gets here." I said happy and walking to change into my heavier gear. It took me few minutes before I changed and put a silencer on my handgun and grabbed Wesker's old Samuri Edge for back up. I put the file back in Enrico's office then walked into Wesker's...'What is this damn feeling?' I asked myself looking around his office. I then saw a pair of sunglasses and smilied. 'He's so strange, keeps a spare pair.' I thought then put them on. 'For good luck.' After that I walked outside to see my team was all packed and ready to go.

Mary had picked up Barry's magnum that he left, Val had a shotgun strapped to her back and a Samuri Edge on her side, Audrey was carrying a revolver mangnum and a customized handgun on her sides and a combat knife that I guessed belonged to Krauser at one time.

"Okay team lets move out." I said walking up to my team.

"Wait whats our team's name?" Mary asked.

"Team Omega." I replied having thought about that. I got in on the passengers side and let Audrey drive as Val and Mary sat in the back seat.

The trip to the mountains was a long one and it went through it in silence each contemplating thier own agenda for such a reckless mission. I messed with the sunglasses on my face has we neared our drop off point. I wasn't nervous but I was wondering how the rest of my team was feeling.

Every one grabbed thier equiptment as we got out and I stopped every one before we started walking.

"Okay this is your last chance to turn around if any of you feel this is a bad idea." I said loading my silenced 9 MM hand gun.

"No way!" Mary yelled taking her place beside me.

"Why would I turn back when I need to safe that cluts I call my father." Val said smiling throwing her shotgun over her shoulder.

Audrey sighed, "I need to stick with you guys to make sure you don't all get killed." She said jokingly.

I smiled, "Alright then team Omega lets move out!" I yelled and we took off on foot to where the map I saw in the file said the base was.

It was a long cold walk, as it was snowing in the mountains which helped cover our position. We walked until we got to a ledge.

"What now?" Mary asked.

"You guys ever been rock climbing?" Valery said walking up to the ledge.

"How about bare handed mountain climbing in Iraq." I said thinking about my days back in Speacial Ops.

"Yesh that sounds hard."Mary said looking up at the ledge.

"Here." Audrey handed Mary her combat knife. "Try using this to keep yourself up." She said.

Mary nodded and Val jumped on the ledge climbing it like no tomorrow, Audrey followed suit and I stayed behind to help Mary. Mary slowly put the knife into the snow covered ledge then brought her hand to a rock in the side, then the same with her feet. She did it slowly at first then got the hang of it and could do it as fast as any one else. After she reached the top I decided it was my turn. It was a peice of cake for me as I scalled the ledge like a spider.

When I got to the top it took my a few minutes to notice that there were flash lights in my face.

"Hey guys whats with the flash lights?" I asked letting my eyes adjust. When they did I noticed all my comrades knocked out on the ground and the huge group of thugs around me. "Shit." Was all I got to say before I too was knocked out, with a shovel no less.


	10. Right time Wrong place

**Chapter 10: Right time Wrong place.**

"Mmmmm." I could barely move my lips as pain erupted from the back of my head. It felt as if I was laying on something soft but I couldn't be sure. I tried opening my eyes but the light above me hurt. I could hear muffled movements then a hand toss back my bangs from my face. The hand was gentle and warm while I was so cold. I shivered as I felt as though all I was wearing was my underwear.

"Catalyst...Cataylst." I could hear some one calling my name. I shook my head and opened my eyes again. Wesker was leaning over my head looking actualy worried, at that I knew I had to be dreaming.

"Hey Wesky." I mumbled out.

"Catalyst what happened to you?" He asked gently caressing my head.

"I think a guy knocked me out with a shovel, it hurt." I said feeling still in a daze. "Now I'm dreaming that I'm sleeping in your lap. Just like usual."

Wesker raised an eye brow, "Usual?" Wesker didn't even think to tell me I wasn't dreaming since my words caught his interest.

"Yeah ever since that stupid shower thing I've been having wierd dreams about you nacked, but you know that since this is a dream." I laughed.

"Do I arouse you Miss Catalyst?" Wesker asked a grin on his face.

"You make me wet if thats what you mean." I smiled still reality not dawning on me.

"Perhaps I should test that theory." He whispered in my ear.

"Mmmmm k." I nodded then finally sat up. I looked around and found the two of us were in a prison cell together. All over there were signs of Anti-stars and I gulped everything flowing back to my brain. My face turned deep deep red, "This isn't a dream is it?" I asked turning back to Wesker who was stripped down to his underwear same as I.

"No it is not." Wesker shook his head.

"YOU BASTARD! You knew the whole time and didn't tell me!" I yelled trying to turn completely around but finding I couldn't as he was holding me back using a chain that was a collar around my neck. The collar was a normal dog collar atachtted to a leash which was locked to the handcuffs Wesker was wearing by a huge lock. "You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled looking at the chains that bound me.

"Unfortantly not." Wesker replied keeping me from moving off his lap using the leash.

"You better let me up before I punch you in the freakin face!" I yelled.

Wesker tsked me and smiled, "I thought perhaps I could take advantage of this situation, you just made it all the more easier."

"You idiot! Forget about that buldge you call pants and think about our situation! Were captured by terriosts!" I yelled trying to move but got strangled.

"Calm yourself. These men only wanted to pull a prank or something of that manner, they have decided to let us go in a few days then head for the hills as they are only inexperienced brats and are afraid of prison. So until we are either released or rescued by Bravo team you are mine." He explained then pulled me back into his grip as I struggled.

"Let go you ass hole! I'm not your pleasure slave!" I yelled still struggling in his grasp.

"You wish you were though don't you." He purred into my ear making me shiver and wet at the same time.

"No! I don't! Forget what I said about those dreams...I was lying!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't say such things Catalyst." He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him kissing me agressively. I pulled away and he tightened his grip.

"What about the T...I mean wierd cannibal guys?" I asked grabbing air while I could.

"What did you say?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"The cannibal muderers? Were they a distraction?" I asked looking around wildly.

"What did you say before that?" Wesker said glaring at me with his ice blue eyes.

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"You are not in a very good posistion to lie, Catalyst." Wesker said using all his strength to flip me over and pin me to the floor. "I suggest you tell me before I decide to do certain...things." He whispered in my ear running his warm fingers along my underwear.

"No! I didn't say anything! Get off me!" I yelled.

"Then we will have to do this the hard way." Wesker said smiling as he pulled off my underwear and lowered his head to my sex. I watched in horror as he stuck his tongue out and licked me there.

"Oh god stop!" I yelled feeling every inch of his tongue.

"Will you tell me what you said if I do?" He asked looking up to me.

"Yes fine!" I yelled and in an instant he pulled me sitting straight back on his lap.

"Now what is it you said?" He asked almost licking my ear.

"Your really strange you know that." I said then felt his hand worming around on my sensative area again. "Okay okay, I said T. I was going to ask you about the T-virus zombies that you guys reffer to as cannibal murderers." I explained.

"You know of the T virus because of your father don't you?" He asked, there was a moment of silence before I answered.

"My father's name was James Catalyst, he worked along side a man named James Marcus and together they worked on the T-virus and its effects on different forms of life." I explained then turned to him as much as I could. "You happy now?" I asked in a rough voice.

"Perhaps." Was his monotone reply.

I knew deep within this man's mind he was concocting something. I really didn't like the idea of Captain Albert Wesker scheming as if he were a megalomanaic, but I found out later that he was in fact the megalomanaic I feared...but thats another story.


	11. Our cell Do not disturb

**Chapter 11: Our cell *Do not disturb!***

"Two days! I think I'm gonna kill myself if I have to spend one more minute chained to you!" I yelled trying to stay as far away from Wesker as I could.

"You truly are a horrible liar." Wesker said dragging me back to his body using the chains.

Both of us were sitting on the rather large cot we were provided in our cell, for two days Wesker had seduced me and together we had talked about our field experience, which was the only decent conversation we had.

"I still don't see what your problem is? You've got some really horny issues." I said folding my arms as his hands wrapped around my waist bringing me to his back.

"Perhaps like you I am atracted to my cell mate." He whispered.

"Thats impossible." I said shaking my head.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because your atractive and I'm not , your smart and I'm an idiot, your strong and I'm weak. It wouldn't make sense if you were atracted to me." I said making him pull me closer.

"You are ignorant aren't you?" He whispered. "How many STARS members have asked you out since you've been an intern?"

"Um...5." I answered not really ever thinking about it.

"How many of your own teachers did you overcome in knowledge?" He asked again, I really had no idea what he was up to.

"Um...almost all of them, really just not math." I said looking at him.

"And how many female members were there in your speacial ops unit?" He asked.

"Only me,why are you asking me all of this?" I asked facing him completely now.

"To prove to you what you believe to be a lie. You have very low self confidence, Catalyst. You are atractive, you are smart, and you are strong, so I suggest you get used to it. Because that is the truth." Wesker said then brought me into a demanding kiss.

Him saying that made me feel good, strong in fact. He was actualy being nice to me and I thought I owed him.

"You wanna...do it? Since your being so nice and all." I said messing with his hair after our kiss.

"I would be delighted." He said grinning.

I knew the thought running in his mind was one of 'now your mine' or 'I know how to persuade you now' but this was a once in a life time thing and he would learn that...the hard way.


	12. I don't need a rescue

**Chapter 12: I don't need no dadgum rescue!**

"6 days Wesker 6 days! We have to get out of here!" I yelled standing up even though the collar around me neck made it difficult.

"Perhaps you are right." He sighed.

"Bravo team either got captured or never came and I think if this was just some prank they'd let us out by now." I said folding my arms in thought.

It had been a week with this man, we were either in silence or...not in silence. We had argued about a few things and found alot of our opiniouns to be the same. I found out for one he mite just be a megalomanaic, but if he is then I'm a crazy girl who has almost no morals and is basically a hitman. Bravo team never showed up and Albert Wesker was my only company besides a brick wall for an entire 6 days...I needed out and badly. Also the both of us needed a shower and some clean clothes bady, you could tell Wesker's hair hadn't any gell in it for quite some while as now it was curling.

"What do you suggest we do Miss Speacial Forces?" He asked almost sarcastic.

"Well for one I find a device to lock pick thses chains." I said feeling up and down my leg.

"And where would you find that?" Wesker said watching as I padded down my leg.

"Right...here." I finally found where I had taped a peice of lock picking metal to my leg, hiding it behind skin pigmentation. I ripped the tape off and began unlocking our bounds. Wesker eyed me with a funny 'what the hell' look. "We were taught to ALWAYS be prepared in the Speacial Forces army. After 3 years of always being prepared it became habit...and a bit of paranora." I explained and finished unlocking the collar. I undid the leash and the collar from the back and threw them across the room then did the same for his handcuffs. Wesker rubbed his bruised wrists as I paced around the room and inspected the door. "How well do you know hand to hand combat?" I asked as I stood infront of him again. I could have swarn I saw a tiny moustache on his face but I contained my laughter as this was serious.

"Well." He replied standing up from the cot.

"Good your gonna need it. I'd say there was about 15 guys out there each with either a shotgun, easy enough to knock away from being shot and a handgun easy enough to either take control or knock out of some ones hand. But as you said most of these guys are punks so it shouldn't be to hard." I explained walking back over to the door and unlocking it. "After you." I said opening the door slowly.

Wesker nodded and in about 5 minutes he knocked 5 guys out and took thier weapons. He threw me back my father's soviet handgun that I loved, from one of the guards. I cudled my gun then holestered it back on my hip.

"I missed you." I whispered to my gun stroking the handle and then I noticed Wesker staring. "What? This baby's saved my life over 100 times, espeacially in Iraq thank you very much." I said walking past him.

The walls of the place made it look like an old prison. There was grafiti every where and damp areas where snow had fallen in the roof. I started to shiver from the cold as I was still only wearing under wear and wet underwear at that. I noticed Wesker was shivering too and I found it a kinda cute sight proofing this man too was only human.

"We need to find the others, here lets check in here." I said pointing to a door and Wesker gave me a 'do we have to' look. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door. I looked inside to see Val,Chris,and Jill all huddled together. Val was the first one to notice me and at first she was happy then I noticed she got a fire to her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? And what took you so long?" She yelled jumping up with cuffs on her hands.

"I got...detained." I had no idea how much I truly hated that word til later. "Here let me get you out of those." I said unlocking her handcuffs.

"Captain!" I heard Chris and Jill yell and Wesker had tried so hard to hid behind the door.

"Yeah the infamous Captain Wesker's come to save the day." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. 'What am I a peice of meat?' I thought angerily as I undid Jill and Chris' handcuffs.

"Wesker give Chris and Jill the extra handguns." I said and he gave me a 'since when have you been Captain' look. "Just do it." I said.

He did even though he scoffed at my trying to be a leader again act. After that we all took back down the all way.

"Chris, Jill, Val you guys should go see if you can't find a way out of here while me and Wesker rescue the rest." I said turning around. Chris and Jill looked at Wesker and he nodded and they did so. "Shesh." I rolled my eyes again and went to unlock another door. This one had Frost and Forest inside. I gave the two the last gun we had and told them to join Chris and Jill and they followed my orders directly.

The next door held Mary and Vickers, the two were asleep side by side cudling. It looked like while it was just Mary and Vickers the two had bonded and he had gained a little courage. It was such a cute sight, even some of Mary's dirty blode hair was over Vicker's face. I turned to Wesker to see what he thought but once again he was The Wall as Mary said. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

"Mary." I said nudging her.

She slowly turned over and looked at me, "Oh hi Jamy." She mumbled still slightly asleep.

It had been years since some one called me by my first name, I had almost forgotten I had a first name. I shook my head and nudged her more.

"We gotta get out of here Mary." I said and unlocked both her and Visker's handcuffs. Thats when Vicker's woke up and jumped to his feet, he looked sightly sad but also slightly glad but not scared. To me it seemed while he was with Mary he was brave, perhaps cause he believed there was nothing more scary then her or something else. "Okay guys lets go." I said getting the two to follow me and Wesker, when they saw Wesker outside they were slightly shocked then both hand to put a hand over their mouth to keep from laughing.

"Okay one more door and we should be through here." I said opening the last door to reveal Audrey and Kevin ,the other new guy. They sat on complete oppisite sides of the room death glaring each other. "Audrey! Lets go!" I yelled making her jump up and run over to us Kevin closly behind. I unlocked both of thier handcuffs and we walked together back where Jill,Chris,Val,Forest,and Frost were. No Bravo team needed.

"Okay guys lets go home...before we turn into S.T.A.R.S popsicles." I joked right before we were surrounded by thugs and a guy with dark hair and brown eyes appeared on the balcony above us. "Alex." I whispered.

"It seems you have all escaped now who could have possibly helped you do that?" His voice made me wanna puick and later reminded me of Salazar and Ashford put together.

"What do you want Alex!" I yelled keeping my gun handy.

"Ah Miss Catalyst the culprit at hand. If you had not been taught to be prepared perhaps you would all still be in prison." Alex giggled.

"God I already hate that voice!" Val yelled her father keeping her back.

"Agreed." Me,Mary,and Audrey all said at the same time.

"Just let us go before..." Alex cut me off before I could finish.

"Before what? Bravo team comes...oh no thier not coming and your not going." The man said giggling away.

"The hell were not!" Chris yelled firing his gun at some of the goons getting them with his good marksmenship.

After that we went into a frinzy of battle. I saved my ammo for if I needed it and took out some of the thugs with C.Q.C. while the rest of Alpha and Omega team strut thier stuff. And after a while we were victorious in battle.

"Okay lets go." Chris said taking the lead as those who did not have weapons gathered some and followed right behind him. Me and Wesker kept in back seeing Chris could handle this.

We walked through the halls for a few minutes before we came to an open room with the exit door right at the end. But before we could get to it once again we were blocked by a tiny man and thug army.

"Ah it seems you've killed most of my men, how disapointing now I must kill you." He said and before he could turn to leave a shot him in the head making the thugs and my comrades stare at me.

"Rule number 1 in Speacial Ops 'Don't ever let the leader of the terriost group leave alive'."I said blowing on the barrel of my gun.

After that the thugs dispersed and we were able to get back to the tactical truck even though we nearly froze in the process. And being back at the R.P.D. station really felt good, warmth, and me trying to kill Irons, but also one other thing. Some one even higher up then Irons found out about Omega team and what we did to safe Alpha team. It became official Omega team the first all female team in the STARS unit was real.


	13. The night everything changed

**Chapter 13: The day everything changed.**

It had been three weeks since our daring rescue and Omega team florished. We had been sent on 10 missions each a better success then the next. I had been named Captain of Omega team and got my own office. Wesker had been all to happy to welcome me to Captain hood then take me out to dinner. When we were alone he was nice when we were at the station he was cold but I was the same.

We had gotten leads on the cannibal muderers, that were T-virus infected zombies. Still me and Mary kept that a secert. We were told that they were hanging out in the Arklay Mountains, and that there was a fugitive being carried through there by train. Irons was planning on sending Bravo team in first to secure the prisoner then Alpha and Omega team in after words.

It was a few hours before our mission and I couldn't sleep. There was something nagging me at the back of my mind. Wesker ealier had said that maybe I shouldn't go on this mission. I had told him that was impossible since I'm Captain of Omega team and that if he was worried about me dying he shouldn't. If I can survive a war in Iraq I could survive some zombies.

Since I couldn't sleep I decided to do what Barry did, whom was the man at one time I had been the substitute for but he came back from the hospital two weeks ago, I cleaned my gun until I could see my face in it. It was 8 O'clock at night when I was told to return to the base and so I did so picking up and eating a pizza on my way. I was a little nervous being as this was a huge mission. Bravo team had already left by the time I got to the station and every one was packing. Omega team had been deemed heavy weaponery Speacialists, so instead of just pistols we carried shotguns and M5s. Val had the Striker and Samuri Edge, Audrey had the M5 and revolver magnum, and Mary carried a normal magnum and Saras shotgun. I carried my normal handgun, some gernades, some miliatary grade explosives, a long combat knife, and broken butterfly along with a Red 9. I am ALWAYS prepared, also wore heavy vests on our uniforms.

In the station I could see every one making last minute preperations. Like Chris trying to talk Val out of going and Audrey hugging Krauser telling him to stay out of trouble while she was gone and Mary going over things with Brad. As I watched I felt hands go around my waist and I looked up to see none other than the Alpha team Captain. We had bonded very well these past 5 weeks I worked at the station, it felt like forever and that it would never end.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked.

"I'm sure, and I told you I'm not that easy to kill remember." I said leaning back in his embrace.

"Dually noted." He said letting me go. "We must board the helicopter." Wesker announced and every one went into a frinzy getting up to the helipad on the station. I watched as Krauser left and HUNK followed behind him covered in hickeys. I waved goodbye to the two and they did the same. I followed behind Wesker to the helipad after words and we got into the chopper. It was slightly crowded but I didn't mind. Audrey and Val sat on the floor next to the over hanging machine gun, Mary sat next to Brad being his co-Pilot, Barry sat next to Chris who sat next to Jill, Forest and Frost sat on the other side of him, and me and Wesker sat on the left side of the helicopter.

Chris looked as if he was in thought looking at the dark sky outside of the helicopter and torwards the Arklay Mountains.

"Chris do you see Bravo team?" Wesker asked Chris over our headset peices.

"No I don't see them." Chris replied as Brad landed the helicopter.

We all piled out and looked around guns at the ready. Audrey stood at my left, Val at my right, and Mary behind me. We walked around the forest area before spotting Bravo's chopper. There was no one there but a dead pilot and left equiptment.

"Why would they leave thier equiptment?" I asked myself servaying the copter.

"Chris look!" Jill called out pointing to what I just saw.

"Hey! Come here!" Frost yelled signaling to the rest of Bravo team.

"Wait! Do you guys hear that?" Mary asked looking back in the forest.

"Hear what?" Audrey and Val asked.

"AAAAAHHHH!" We then heard Frost scream and ran to the noise. Wesker and Barry followed as Chris and Jill are already over there.

"Joseph!" We heard Jill yell.

I look to see a digusting display of gore and guts, or a dead Frost. I then hear gunshots and see a rabid dog attacking Chris. I used my laser sight to hit the dog's head dead on. He waves a thanks to me and I nod. But we don't celebrate long as dogs start coming out of the wood work. Wesker, Barry, Chris, and Jill run past us, "Fall back!"is yelled and we follow orders also opening fire on the dogs.

We stop to catch our breath when we are in a safe zone. But then we see our helicopter flying over our heads.

"No! Don't go!" Chris yells.

"Brad!" Mary yells after him.

I press on my head peice to try and get his attention, "Vickers! Vickers! Damnit get back here you were not ordered to leave!" I yelled but there was no answer. "Damn it!"

After that we hear growling again and we all take off running. "What the hell are those things!" I yelled.

"Not dogs!" Audrey yells back firing two shots at them.

"I figured that!"I yelled again.

I looked around every one firing and spotted a mansion up ahead of us, "Every one fall back to that mansion!" I yelled and turned around while running and gave every one cover fire then headed inside the large doors where I feel back first onto red carpet breathing hard, every one else did the same taking in thier surroundings breathing deeply.

"What is this?" Barry was the first to break the silence.

"Um...I don't know maybe a mansion!" I yelled frustrated. "Sorry." I apolgised and stood up. I looked around. "Where the hell did Chris go?" I asked.

Val looked around to, "How the hell does he get lost so easily?" She asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's okay...where ever he is." Audrey said patting Val's back.

Mary just looked a little distant as we all wipped ourselves off getting ready for more. I could tell she was upset but I bet just Brad thinking about her will make him come back to save us just in time, like the knight in not so shiny armor Mary believed him to be. I knew she was tough she'll pull through.

Jill looked at the door and I knew she was thinking of opening it to go look for Chris, just as Wesker was about to stop her I did instead.

"Jill wait! If you open that door those 'things' will come in. I'm sure Chris is around here some where." I said and she turned looking at me.

"Your probably right." After she said that we heard gunshots from the room to our right.

"Chris?" I heard Jill whisper.

"Barry, Jill, lets go check out those gun shots. Val, Audrey, Mary look around see what you can find and meet back up here when your done. Wesker I'll let you take care of this section." I barked out orders as now since Speacial Forces were needed to stay alive I was in charge. Every one nodded and all took off in certain directions. I followed Barry and Jill into what seemed like a dinning hall. Barry stopped at the mantel at the back of the room kneeling down to something.

"What? What is this?" Barry asked analyzing what looked like a puddle of blood to me as I kneeled down beside him.

"Looks like blood." I said taking it into my fingers to feel the texture. (I'm glad its not green! Then it wouldn't be human blood...oh there are secertly aliens in RE *o*.)

"What?" Jill walked over beside me looking at the puddle.

"Jill, see if you can find any others clues. I'll be exmaining this. I hope its not Chris' blood." Barry said and Jill nodded heading into the next room. I went behind her to give her cover.

"I got a bad feeling about this." I said walking down the hall way.

Little did I know back then that at the break of dawn all of the live I once knew would be gone, but for now it was only the beginning as the night had only just started.


	14. The night everything changed, part 2

**Chapter 14: The night everything changed, part 2.**

"Crap! Jill fall back!" I yelled and Jill ran back to the dinning room leaving me face first with a zombie who had been snacking on my comrade. "I don't care how bad you have the munchies this is unexcpetable!" I yelled remembering one of my favorite movies 'Zombie Land'. I took out my soviet hand gun and shot at its head making the zombie fall back onto the dead body. I looked at the second body tilting my head from a far distance. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Forest's body.

I moarned for him for a few seconds before going back to the dinning room.

"No worries I killed it." I said to Barry and Jill as I walked torwards them."And it killed Forest." I said reloading my gun. "Sorry." I said to both of them. They looked sad to lose thier comrade but they knew we needed to move on. "Come on! Lets check on Wesker." I said and the two followed me back out into the large main room.

"Find anything?" Audrey asked.

I jumped a little as she had been behind the door, "Yeah Forest's dead." I said and she shook her head.

"Kenneth too." Valery replied coming into the room.

"Nothing up here." Mary added coming down from the stairs.

"Great! Just bloody perfect!" I yelled and looked around. "Where the hell is Wesker?" I asked seeing he wasn't there.

"Don't know, he was here a few seconds ago." Valery said shrugging.

"Gah!" I yelled then kicked over the table holding a vase. "Whats going on around here!"

"Hey calm down!" Barry yelled stepping up behind me.

"Look I bet Wesker's around here some where." Jill stated.

"Yeah." Val agreed.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath and turned back to my team. "Lets split up and look around some more. Valery, Audrey take the room to the left. Jill, Barry check up stairs. Me and Mary will cover more ground this way." I pointed back to the dinning room. "Okay after words we'll meet back here." I added.

Every one nodded and started off in thier own directions.

I loaded my gun again as me and Mary walked down the dinning hall to another connecting hall. It was quiet to quiet.

"Whats going on in this place?" Mary asked in a whisper as she walked behind me.

"I don't know but it has something to do with Umbrella no doubt." I stated.

"GRRRRRR!" I could hear the dog behind us.

"Mary watch out!" I yelled shooting the dog in the head serveral times before it got to Mary.

"Shit! What is that thing?" She asked looking down at it.

"I'd say a T-virus infected dog." I said kneeling beside her. "We gotta find away out of here and get every one out."

Mary nodded and we continued our trekk down the hall.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I heard some one scream as dogs came through the windows in the hall.

"Shit! Run!" I yelled running down the hall Mary behind me. Quckly I spun around and threw a gernade killing all the dogs in one go. "Quick we gotta find out who screamed." I said and Mary followed as we found a door, looking through it I spotted Barry and Jill in the room. I walked in. "What happened?" I asked.

"She almost became a Jill sandwich." Barry stated pointing at the wall that was now to the ground in another room.

"Booby traps." Mary said behind me and I glared at her.

"Booby's and sanwiches, I really don't get you people." I sighed but merely only joked. "Okay so what activated that 'booby trap'?" I asked.

"This shotgun I guess." Jill explained holding the normal pump action shotgun.

"Keep it then, you'll defaintly be able to use it." I said. "Anything else?"

"No." They both shook thier heads.

"Okay then I'm gonna check the rest of these rooms." I stated then went back to the hall way with Mary.

We looked through some more rooms and found only some ammo and aplace to keep weapons. After that we headed back down stairs to meet back up with Audrey and Val.

"Anything?" I asked coming from the stairs.

The two sat on the floor resting.

"No, but whatever you do don't go outside." They said in unison.

"Okay." I said raising an eyebrow.

"This place is bigger than we thought." Val said standing up.

"Yeah we need to split up four ways instead...for a little while any way." Audrey agreed.

"Okay then." I nodded. "Mary you take all of down stairs, Val you take the right hall, Audrey you see if there isn't any other hidden entrances around. I'll take upstairs again." I said pointing behind me.

"Roger." Every one nodded and took off.

Walking around alone in a creepy mansion isn't excatly what I wanted but if I found Wesker I thought everything would be alright. He knew what to do...didn't he?

I continued to walk around only killing a few zombies at a time.

"GAAAARRRRRAAAAA!" I could hear something from behind me and in the blink of an eye I felt claws dig into my shoulder.

*Bang Bang*

Some one shot the Crimson head behind me making it drop to the ground. I felt severe pain in my shoulder and looked up to see who it was.

"Wesker...thank god I thought you mite be dead or lost." I said regaining my balance.

His figure appeared darker then normal, the fibe he gave off sent shivers down my spin. He had blood splattered on his uniform but his hair was still perfect as always.

"Wesker? Are you alright?" I asked as he hadn't said a word.

"Mmmm." He smirked. "You were just clawed in the shoulder yet your worried about me?" He asked finally showing off his old colors.

"Yeah well like I said I survived a war, this is just a scratch." I said holding my bleeding shoulder.

"Come with me theres some first aid supplies this way." He said turning to show me the way. I nodded and followed suit.

We went down the hall then he showed me into a room with a bed and desk.

"Sit." He commanded and I did so thinking that I wished I could sleep after so much running.

I watched as he grabbed some bandages and liquid. He walked over to me holding them and ripped off my sleeve.

"Great now I have to pay for a new uniform." I sighed.

Wesker unvisibly rolled his eyes and poured the liquid on my shoulder, it burned and I gritted my teeth. He then put the bandges on me.

"Thanks." I said looking down blushing. "So where did you go any way?" I asked Wesker didn't answer. "Wes..." I looked up and as I did I felt a prick on my neck. I fell back by the force and was faced with Wesker holding a syringe. He held my neck so I didn't fall.

"What happens next dosen't concern you dear heart." Was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.


	15. The night everything changed, part 3

**(This chapter is dedicated to Biohazardous Fears for her 15th B-day. Happy birthday comrade!)**

**Chapter 15: The night everything changed, part 3.**

"A green house?" Valery looked around bewildered by the look of the place. She had continued down her path for a few moments to long but still continued. "I should probably go back now." She said out loud to no one.

She turned around and walked out of the green house not noticing a tentacle that slightly moved behind her. She climbed up the ladder to get back to the main hall where Audrey was waiting for her.

"Still nothing." Valery said coming from the stairs.

Audrey sighed and stood up.

"Wheres the Captain?" She asked as she wipped dirt from her pants holding her gun with her shoulder.

"Don't know, its not like her to disappear." Valery stated.

"Guys!" Mary then ran into the room trying to catch her breath a Crimson Head behind her.

*Bang*

Audrey blew its head off with her magnum revolver then helped Mary up.

"You okay?" Val asked running up to them.

"Yeah, but Jamy's gone missing! I can't find her any where!" Mary yelled getting to her feet.

"Well thats not good." Audrey stated.

"No its not." Valery sighed. "We better get looking for her. With her recklessness she mite have already gotten herself killed." She added pulling her Stricker out and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Not like you can talk." Audrey laughed.

"Hey guys!" Mary called from the top of the stairs and Audrey and Val took off after her.

**A few minutes later...**

The three were back at the green house Val had been in. They looked around a few minutes before Jill walked in.

"Mom!" Val yelled running up to her mother hugging her. "I'm so glad your still alive!" She said.

"I'm glad your alive too." Jill said hugging her child.

"GAAAALLLLLLAAAA!"

A noise echoed though out the room and tentacles went swaying every where. A plant appeared in front of Jill and Valery.

"Val!" Mary and Audrey yelled from behind the gaint plant.

"Quick you guys open fire!" Valery yelled and every one did so opening fire on the continued to fire until Valery noticed the tentacles. "Shoot the tentacles!" She yelled and Audrey took out the last of the tentacles with her revolver magnum. Then the plant rolled up into a ball and was about to run right into Jill and Valery until Barry jumped in front of them killing the plant with a flame thrower.

"Barry!" Val yelled.

"You saved us." Jill said getting up beside Valery.

After that Mary and Audrey joined them.

"You guys okay?" Mary asked and every one nodded.

"Hey Barry have you seen Catalyst?" Audrey asked him.

"No, sorry." He shook his head.

"Crap! Where could she have gone?" Valery asked herself.

"Well we better split up and keep looking." Barry said walking out of the room.

"He's right." Jill nodded and followed behind him.

"Okay guys lets go." Valery said the three taking the other direction out of the room. They walked out side to see it was raining and lightning badly.

"Where did this storm come from?" Mary asked holding her hand up.

"Don't know the weather was clear earlier." Audrey stated.

"Well rain won't slow us down, come on." Valery said marching forward.

"Hey wait, did you hear that?" Mary asked stopping Val in her tracks.

"SSSSSSSSS."

"You know I'm starting to hate it when you say that!" Val yelled jumping back from a gaint snake.

"What the hell? What are we in Jumanji?" Audrey asked pulling out her M5.

"More like Jurrasic Park." Val said jumping up from where she was knocked over by the snake pulling out her Striker.

"No rest for the weary, uh?" Mary said pulling out her magnum and jumping next to Valery.

"Right! Open fire!" Val yelled and they did just as the Snake was about to strike from where it hung on the building. The shots completely destroyed the snake's head sending blood every where. The rest of its body fell to the ground lifeless.

"Shesh." Mary said.

"I hope we can take 5 steps with out being attacked now." Audrey mumbled standing up from where she was kneeling switching back to her revolver.

"Hopfully." Valery agreed doing the same. "Lets move." The three them took off again heading to another part of the mansion.

"Enrico!" Mary yelled seeing him as the three walked down the halls.

"Harrison, Redfield, Fagan! Boy am I glad to see you three alive! But wheres your Captain?" Enrico said running up to Mary.

"We don't know she disappeared." Audrey stated.

"Well you better find her and quick, theres a traitor amongst us. All of this was planned by Umbrella by the start and...AAAAHHH!" Enrico then yelled as he was shot in the back.

"Shit, Enrico!" Val yelled. "Mary tend to him I'm going after the guy that shot him!" Val yelled running down the hall turning corners quickly. She then finally came to the open room where Jill and Barry stood at an elevator. "Barry! Mom! Did some guy come this way?" She asked running up to them.

"No, why?" Jill asked.

"Some one just killed Enrico. He said theres a traitor among us and something about Umbrella." She explained.

"Yeah!" Audrey and Mary yelled running up behind Val.

"What? Thats terrible!" Barry yelled making Val death glare him.

'He said that very oddly.' Val thought looking him over. 'Could he be? No.' Valery then shook her head.

"Come on you guys." Barry said backing into the elevator letting all 4 of the women join him.

After the elevator stops the 5 get off and Barry lets the 4 get ahead of him as they turned a corner where Wesker was waiting for them.

"Drop your weapons!" Barry shouts pointing his magnum at Jill's head. Every one drops both weapons and Wesker grinned.

"Good job Barry." Wesker said kicking the weapons away from Val, Mary, and Audrey.

"What the Hells going on Wesker!" Valery yelled.

"And wheres Jamy!" Mary yelled after her.

"Catalyst is in my care. Unlike the rest of you her death is unneeded." Wesker explained pulling out his Samuri Edge.

"Are you working for Umbrella?" Mary asked getting Wesker's attention.

"Yes Miss Harrison, but not for long. Umbrella is merely a sinking ship...that I am now abandoning." Wesker explained pointing his gun at Jill's head. "But first I must take care of the rest of you." Wesker was about to pull the trigger before Barry came behind him and knocked him out.

"I'm sorry, Jill, Val, Audrey, Mary. He had my family hostage." Barry explained.

"Its okay Barry." Jill said patting his shoulder.

"What are we gonna do about this bastard?" Val asked kicking Wesker in the side.

"Forget him we have more important things to do." Barry said walking into another room Jill behind him.

Quickly the three girls picked back up their weapons and left the man. But before leaving the room Mary kneeled down to him.

"If you even put a scratch on Jamy's face I'll kill you." After that she joined up with the others in a room containing tyrants and test subjects. "Umbrella you bastards." Mary mumbled as she put her hand on one of the containers.

"Hey where'd Wesker go?" Barry asked from outside of the room making all 4 of them look around.

"Well thats not good." Val stated.


	16. The night everything changed, part 4

**Chapter 16: The night everything changed, part 4.**

"Gah! Make the room stop spinning." I said as I slowly got up from my sleep. "Where am I?" I looked around to see I was in a jail cell of some kind. "Crap I didn't over drink again did I?" I questioned myself then everything popped back into place. 'Wesker's a traitor, he knocked me out and put me here. But why?' I thought just as I heard noise coming from the cell beside me.

"JC is that you?" I heard Chris' muffled voice through the walls.

"Yeah Chris. Hey have you been here the entire time?" I asked leaning against the walls of my cell.

"Yeah, Wesker put me in here." Chris explained.

"Great just bloody great." I threw my arms in the air and shrugged. 'How come the first guy I end up dating is trying to either kill every one or put them in cells?' I shook my head and felt down my leg. "Crap! Should have known he'd check there." I said out loud feeling that my lock picking device was gone. Along with my weapons and explosives. 'Perfect!' I shouted at myself banging my head against the wall.

"JC?" Chris asked worried.

"I'm fine Chris its just Wesker took all my equiptment." I explained sitting back on the cot.

"Don't worry JC, helps on the way. I know it." Chris sounded so confident that some one would come and save us. I wished I could have been that confident too.

I cracked my knuckles as I waited for some one to save us. Also I hoped deaply that all of my team were still alive. I felt guilty getting knocked out like I did leaving them there on thier own. But they had each other, Team Omega is a force to be rekened with no doubt. My team had to pull though they just had to.

I began to worry a few minutes later, my mind drifting to other places. Like Wesker, why did he say none of this concerened me? Was he trying to protect me? If so was it from himself? Does he work for Umbrella? All these thoughts went flying through my brain, just as my door opened.

I looked to see it but mite not believed it if it wasn't there. Quickly I got up and was greeted with a hug by all of the members of Omega team while I saw Chris was greeted by Jill and talking to her about something.

"I'm so glad your okay! Did Wesker do anything to you?" Mary asked the three backed up.

"No just knocked me out and put me here." I explained. "Any body got a gun I can barrow I feel nacked like this." I said.

My team laughed and Val handed me my old beloved Soviet handgun, "Found this on that bastard before he ran off. Didn't tell any body though." She explained.

I took it back with a smile and holestered it. "Okay guys time to blow this place sky high!" I yelled and our team high 5ed, odd yes cool yes. "So wheres the main control room?" I asked.

"It should be back where those containtment units were." Barry said startling me he was there.

"Yeah come on!" Jill and Chris took the lead, Barry close behind and Omega team behind him.

I felt better more confident along side my team again, it felt like home if nothing else.

We rounded a few corners before we came to a containment room, that looked like it was out of a creepy Sci-Fi move from the SyFy channel.

"Wesker!" Chris and Jill shouted together making me feeze. I didn't know if I could move or see him again. Jill had informed me of what happened, oddly enough I wasn't shocked it all made sense to me, but still. Its not easy believeing the man you fell in love with is working on the side of evil to kill and create B.O.W.s. I wanted to shrink to the back of my team and hid but my solider's pride was at stake and not even Albert Wesker could take that from me. I stood my ground beside Jill and Chris taking equal responsibilty for destroying his plans. Only later did I find out that being one of the members of destroying his plans would become a bitch of a problem and burden to carry.

Wesker stood in front of one of the chambers, one that held a Tyrant.

"Refield, Valentine, Catalyst." He spit the names out like venom from a snake. "This ends now!" He yelled punching a button beside him only to have the uncontrolable Tyrant released. He looked proud of the monster but creators can only do so much to control beasts. He was stabbed by the Tyrants claw making my heart fall to the ground.

"WESKER!" I yelled Chris holding me back.

_"Automatic self destruct system activated, count down begins at 10 minutes."_

Said a female voice from above us. "No...no."I shook my head and whispered as I watched a pool of blood appear after the Tyrant dropped Wesker. "You idiot! You should have known you were gonna get killed by that thing!" I cried tears trying to escape my eyes.

The tyrant neared and Chris had to pull me back to get me out of the room.

"Every body quicky to the elevator! It'll take us to the helipad where Brad's waiting!" Jill yelled sending everybody running into the elevator and Mary with a skip.

"See I told you he'd come back!" Mary yelled in the elevator and every one rolled thier eyes, as if thier love wasn't evident enough.

I wanted to laugh but the pain in my chest wouldn't let me. I had to keep it inside like a solider always did. I had to think about the fact I knew this day was coming and that I needed to accept it.

The elevator reached the platform and there Brad was hovering above us ready to land.

"BRAD!" Mary yelled waving him down.

"Repunzel!" I heard Brad say over our com links.

'Repunzel?' I had never heard him use that term before, but whatever.

*BANG!*

Just then I turned around quickly using the rain from beneth my feet to see the Tyrant destroy the elevator and come to the heli-pad.

"Shit!" I yelled bringing out my gun wishing to death I had something a tad bit stronger. I turned to Audrey. "Audrey throw me your M5!" I yelled and she nodded doing so. We opened fire on that thing all of us, Barry, Jill, Chris, me, Val, Audrey, and Mary. But it wouldn't die.

"Gah!" A pain erupted from my shoulder where I held the M5's stock. It burned with sore muscle pain. Then I remembered Wesker saved my life from the Crimson Head. Tears came from my eyes then as I held my gun.

"Here use this!" Brad yelled throwing down a speacial rocket launcher right in front of me.

'Oh yeah this is what I'm talking about!' I thought wipping the tears from my eyes taking the launcher while every one gave me cover fire. "This is what you get for killing the man who saved my life you son of a bitch!" I yelled firing the rocket at the tyrant sending into flaming peices.

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Whooohoo!"

I heard cheers from behind me but the pain from my shoulder which I dislocated using the rocket launcher was to much to turn around. I tossed the rocket launcher aised and fell to the ground in pain. My face greeted the cold wet pavement allowing me to finally cry in peace.

"JC!"

"Captain!"

"Jamy!"

I heard every one around me but my world was slowly going dark. I then felt Chris pick me up with a little help from Val and put me in the helicopter where I heard Becca's voice. I could feel her removing some of the bandages on my shoulder.

"She's gonna be okay, but she needs rest shes lost alot of blood." I heard Rebecca diagonose me.

After that I felt the helicopter take off and heard the huge explosion of the mansion.

"Thank god its over with uh Jamy?" I could hear Mary whisper in my ear.

But for some reason thats not how I felt. The live I once knew ended tonight and now a new live would begin.'No Mary this is just the beginning of the real nightmare.' I thought and I was right...dead right.


	17. Monsters in my closet

**Part: 2**: **Prologue**

**Chapter 1: The Monsters in my closet.**

I was in the hosipital a week before my shoulder and dislocated bones recovered. All the while Val, Audrey, and Mary taking my shifts in the Omega team. 'The Mansion Incident' as we now called it held a heavy blow to the STARS team. Many funerals were held and many tears were cried. While in the hospital all I had was a pen and a piece of paper, I wrote this as I waited for recovery:

_My mind is in prison, the walls are crushing me. I can't breath and I'm afraid to open my eyes ...to see the bloody tears on my face that I have shed. The blue rose petals once tickled my face as I watched my home change from the garden of Eden to hell itself. My life was once false paradise but now I see it for what it truly is...Hell. My world has been crushed by lies and darkness. The only light I see blinds me for I am now a shadow on the wall watching, and even though it burns I still watch the light getting closer and closer feeling my ice cold heart melting. What is bless will surly kill me but I do not care fot it is the way of the world...feel then die. I accept such notions and take them on my shoulders. For everlasting life will only last till time itself ends which will come eventually all I have to do is wait in my dark cold tunnel where I will watch the burning light as I dissolve into nothingness._

**(A Jamy Catalyst original.)**

After words, when I got back to the station, Chris had filled me in. The fact Barry went to Canada to take care of his family and all of the remaining Alpha and Bravo team was going to Europe to seek out answers against Umbrella. He asked me if I wanted to join and told me Val, Audrey, and Mary already agreed. I shook my head no, I had some where else I needed to be.

It was another week before I packed my things like every one else and headed to Europe but not to where the newly astblished Anti-Umbrella team was going, no I had other things to take care of.

**London, England... 2002. S.A.S. base.**

"Open fire!" A man yelled sending my newly modified MP5 submachine gun into ablaze. My target was ripped to shreds and my waist long hair was thrown back against my black combat bra. Quickly as I was in a kneeling possesion I ripped through my baggy camo pants and pulled out a gernade sending it at the other soliders coming my way. I then picked up my gun from the stand it had been sitting on and started running through the corners of the white lit maze. I kicked in the door and covered it in led before any of my enemies could make a move. But then one that was hiding behind the door rounded me. But before he could even lay a finger on me, I pulled out my long combat knife and sliced his throat hurrying to the next room lined with laser explosives. Quickly I jumped each laser blocking the next with the mirror edge of my knife only missing the explosion as I propelled myself through another door by an inch.

"Well done Major!" I heard my superior clapping as I was face down on the floor. I got up easily on my own and strapped my gun back to my back.

"Thank you." I shook the old commander's hand.

"I've never seen any one run that course in such a fast time." He stated.

"Well my speed is the best ANY army could have to offer." I said and looked around the inclosed area that was the survallince room to the indoor course. I spotted my water and a towel and took both in hand. I took a huge gulg of the water and rapped the towel around my neck.

"Also Major I heard you wanted to speak with me." The old war hero said standing confidently in uniform.

"Yes sir." I nodded and put back down the water. "I am not actualy employed as an officer of the S.A.S. I haven't been since I joined back in 1999. I have rescued over 30 men of your army from certain death and saved this army a fortune in money by doing things you were going to hire mercs to do." I stated and the man started to sweat. "Meaning you owe me and there are a few things I want before leaving this base." I said sternly picking up my discarded sunglasses I had now come acustom to wearing.

"Whatever you want Major." The old man said swallowing.

"Good." I nodded. "First I want a large sum of money in an untraceable account, then I want a lisence to kill and carry ALL types of weapons and explosives, and I want to be able to leave this base with whatever weapons I want. Is that understood General?" I asked giving off an evil demenar.

"Yes of course, but what do you plan on doing with all of this?" He asked.

I turned to walk away as he said that but looked back and pushed down my glasses before I left saying, "Destroy Umbrella of course." I purred then left, leaving with an attche case full of weapons to never be heard of for a few more years.


	18. Skeletons in my closet

**Chapter 2: Now where have those skeletons gone that were once monster?**

**Early 2003, Some where out in the Caribbean...**

"WHOO HOO!" I yelled as the wind rushed my brown hair and the explosion behind me sent vibrations through my back. "FASTER SMITHY!" I yelled at the man who was driving, who had also been my Anti-Umbrella partner for 3 years.

"This heap can't go any faster you crazy lady!" He yelled back making me sit down and watch the fire works as another Umbrella base was blown sky high.

"Third one this week, new record." I smiled as he drove our hidden convertable down the street.

"Where to next Major?" He asked.

"Russia!" I replied smiling a huge smile as I put the stolen disc in my pocket.

It was only 1 year since I honorably discharged from the S.A.S. but even behind there backs for three years I used thier connections to destroy Umbrella bases all over the world. I was a pure breed solider through and through, my partner Smithy or Smith Johnson an Ex-Secert Service operative who was a cousin to a Mister Leon Scott Kennedy knew this. Smithy had connections as well and was searching for a partner as was I, he was a tall brown haired green eyed hunk a man. But business was all there was between us, mainly because he had become like an older brother to me.

We had been all over the world together, destroying Umbrella bases, and stealing information, and selling it to Anti-Umbrella teams all over the world. We stole, we killed, and we blew crap up! Just like Robin hood.

**A few hours later after a flight back to the U.S...**

I sat in the hotel suite we had booked and twirled the disk in my fingers, thinking about operation Red Queen.

Red Queen was the mother of all mother boards. She held every bit of Umbrella's information. She was my next target, although getting to the base she was being held in would be a pain, as now my resources were limited.

If I could get ahold of Red Queen I could destroy Umbrella permently! That was my ultimate goal, revenge for killing my only love and hurting my friends. I never told Smithy about Omega team and never would. It was my secert.

Thoughts ran back and forth in my head, til I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the number, 'how'd she get my number?' I opened the phone and put it to my ear.

"Mary?" I asked.

"JAMY! Where have you been!" She yelled.

"Oh here and there." I said shrugging. "Whats this about?"

"I got a mission I need you to come with on. Chris and Jill started an Anti-Umbrella team and some unknown person told them about a base in Russia. Val asked if I could call you, because were limited on guys and need your help." Mary explained a smile on my face.

'I wonder where they got that information?' I smiled, my connections were endless.

"Alright I'll come." I said ensuing a disscussion about the last three years where I lied about everything. 'They must not know about Red Queen, for she is mine.'

**(Sorry about the short chapters but its still kinda the prologue.)**


	19. If your interested

If you interested...

I am still continuing this story. Writer's block and all in the mix along with school now the chapters will be slower. But if your interested in knowing I'm creating a sequel series that takes place before 'The night everything changed' but after ' Dangerous Games'.

It will be called 'My job at the station: 2'. This series is devoted to STARS and only STARS. With Sora: Wesker's Servant, Audrey: Eco Seeker, Mary: InuInuLoveLove,and Valery: BioHazardous Fears. Along with Jamy Catalyst of course. If you have any thoughts for this new series or wish to have a cameo, please tell me.

I love you all! ^_^

From yours truly, Project X


End file.
